Kiedy jedna akcja kończy się powodzeniem, to czy następna też?
by sassyholmes
Summary: Mój sposób widzenia sytuacji z początku 5 sezonu 'Allo'Allo!, gdzie Rene w przebraniu Himmlera postanowił uratować Herr Flicka. Oczywiście, pod przymusem. Sam zostaje złapany w pułapkę, z której ratuje go nieoczekiwanie Gruber. Co z tego wyniknie? Przeczytajcie sami.


Porucznik Gruber & Rene Artois.

Kiedy jedna akcja się kończy powodzeniem to czy następna okaże się sukcesem?

song: Pet Shop Boys - "Always On My Mind"

Po wyjściu z zimnej wieży, w której był zamknięty, Rene ruszył prosto przed siebie, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w kawiarni. Po drodze rozglądał się dookoła, upewniając się czy nikt go nie widzi w tym niedorzecznym przebraniu. Bowiem ubrany był jako jedna z niemieckich oficerek: krótka, zielona spódniczka, koszula, krawat i marynarka. Nie wspominając już o podwiązkach i pończochach.

-Nie uwierzycie, ale przez "kompletny przypadek" zostałem wplątany w intrygę Herr Flicka, który przy pomocy Helgi wydostał się z więzienia, aby odkryć spisek na życie Hitlera, w który są zamieszani pułkownik von Strohm, komendant miasta, generał von Klinkerhoffen - ten co kazał mnie rozstrzelać oraz porucznik Gruber. - tu Rene zamilkł jakby nie wiedząc co o nim powiedzieć. - Tak, to ten co się do mnie zaleca. To właśnie dzięki niemu zostałem uwolniony i jestem ubrany w to niedorzeczne ubranie. Ale czego się nie robi dla ojczyzny? Żałuję, że to powiedziałem. - potrząsnął głową i wszedł na podwórko okalające jego restaurację. Uniósł głowę do góry. W oknach panowała ciemność. Wszyscy spali. -To i tak lepiej, że sam tu trafiłem. Porucznik proponował mi spędzenie nocy w jego pokoju w chateu. Odmówiłem. Nie wiadomo jakby się to skończyło. - dodał po chwili i wszedł przez okno do swojego gabinetu. Zrobił to z pewną trudnością, gdyż spódniczka obciskała jego biodra. Nie był przyzwyczajony do noszenia tak ciasnych ubrań. Sapnął i zerwał z siebie marynarkę. Zrzucił ją na stół i odetchnął. Poluzował sobie krawat. Nie nacieszył się długo samotnością w ciemnościach. Zapaliło się światło, które nieco go oślepiło. Zamrugał pospiesznie powiekami.

-Rene?! - no tak, ten głos mógł należeć do tylko jednej osoby. Edith. Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami do góry.

-A kogoś innego się spodziewałaś? - odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony Rene, ściągając buty na obcasie. Kobieta wyglądała na oszołomioną.

\- I co ty masz na sobie?! - jego żona podeszła do niego i obejrzała ze wszystkich stron.

-Nie udawaj, że jesteś zdziwiona. Wpadłem w pułapkę. Musiałem czekać, aż porucznik i pułkownik mnie uwolnią. - Rene oparł się o stół. Na sobie wciąż miał perukę, koszulę i spódniczkę. Nie mówiąc już o makijażu i okularach.

-A co ty właściwie tam robiłeś? - Edith zmarszczyła brwi słysząc te rewelacje. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo do gabinetu weszły zaspane Yvette i Mimi w swoich jedwabnych koszulach nocnych, które nawiasem mówiąc więcej odkrywały niż zakrywały.

-Rene! - jako pierwsza zawołała Yvette, która momentalnie się rozbudziła.

-Tak, to ja. A teraz dajcie mi się rozebrać. - po tych słowach mężczyzna ściągnął perukę i okulary. Żona podała mu chusteczkę i starł czerwoną szminkę z ust. Nerwowym ruchem poluzował krawat i rzucił na stół.

-Dobra, koniec przedstawienia. Dajcie mi się przebrać. Shoo! - machnął lekceważącym ruchem dłoni na kobiety, które lekko oburzone wyszły z pomieszczenia.

-Chodźcie na górę. Rene zaraz do mnie dołączy. - oznajmiła Edith i weszła na schody. Za nią szły Yvette i Mimi, które wymieniły ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Nie zaszły daleko, bo usłyszały pukanie do drzwi wejściowych do kawiarni.

-Proszę stąd odejść. Kawiarnia jest zamknięta. Proszę jutro przyjść. - zawołała starsza z kobiet, poprawiając siatkę na włosach.

-Ależ to ja, porucznik Gruber! - usłyszała znajomy głos niemieckiego oficera.

-Czego to może chcieć w środku nocy? - spytała się Yvette Edith i Mimi. Te jedynie pokręciły przecząco głowami. Nawet wyrywna Mimi była dziwnie milcząca. Żona Rene przekręciła klucz w zamku i otworzyła drzwi. W progu rzeczywiście stał Gruber, ale w przebraniu Gestapo. Kobieta wybałuszyła oczy.

-Proszę wybaczyć moje najście, ale chciałem się zobaczyć z Rene.- odezwał się miłym tonem Gruber, ściągając okulary.

-Z tego co wiem to widział się już pan z Rene. - Edith uniosła brew. Gruber otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

-Bo wie pani...- tu się zaciął, bo z gabinetu wyszedł Rene, cały poczochrany, blady, ale w swoim starym stroju. Na widok Grubera w drzwiach, stanął jak wryty, a serce przyspieszyło mu bicie. Jak zwykle, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiał się niemiecki porucznik. Czuł się bardzo zażenowany, gdy Gruber się do niego zalecał. To było takie...nie mógł powiedzieć, że niestosowne, bo w tych czasach to wszystko było normalne, no ale on jest hetero i nie kręcą go przygody z mężczyznami.

-Rene. - ton oficera radykalnie się zmienił i przeszedł w ten zalotny i filuteryjny znany powszechnie wszystkim ludziom, którzy się z nim zadawali. Był przeznaczony specjalnie dla barmana. I tylko dla niego. Oczy porucznika zabłysły jakimś niezdrowym blaskiem. Artois już wiedział, że nie zdąży przemknąć niezauważony.

-Możecie iść spać. Ja porozmawiam z porucznikiem. - zwrócił się do kobiet, nie odrywając wzroku od sylwetki oficera okutanej w czarny, skórzany płaszcz Gestapo. Ten przestąpił próg i już nie kulejąc podszedł do baru.

-Cieszę się, że widzę Cię już w normalnym stroju, choć muszę przyznać, że czerwień i czerń bardzo do ciebie pasują. - oznajmił mu na wstępie ze znaczącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Rene nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko wydukał:

-Dziękuję. - poczuł jak jego policzki robią się cieplejsze niż zwykle. -Może koniaku? - szybko zaproponował, zanim Gruber coś więcej powiedział. Jeśli miał to przeżyć, to nie na trzeźwo.

-A poproszę. - po tych słowach, barman nalał do dwóch kieliszków po trochu alkoholu. No dobra, sobie trochę więcej. Porucznik ściągnął kapelusz i położył go na barze.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie czujesz do mnie urazy za to w wieży. - odezwał się Gruber po chwili milczenia. Rene zamyślił się. Nie był zły, bo jakże miał być zły na Grubera?

-Nie, skądże, poruczniku. Na pana? Nigdy. - Rene spojrzał na oficera nieco cieplejszym wzrokiem.

-To dobrze. Jutro pójdę poinformować pułkownika, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Rene...- tu głos mu zadrżał. -...wiesz, że moje uczucia do Ciebie są bardzo mocne...Nie chciałbym, żebyś zrozumiał mnie źle, ale po tej akcji upewniłem się, że nie jesteś mi obojętny i to co wcześnie czułem uległo tylko wzmocnieniu. - chwycił dłoń barmana i kciukiem zaczął ją głaskać. Artois stał jak sparaliżowany i patrzył z osłupieniem na oficera, który zdawał się być nieobecny duchem. Jego oczy zaszkliły się i przybrały nieobecny wyraz.

-Poruczniku? - Rene pomachał dłonią przed jego twarzą. Natychmiast się ocknął. Przeniósł wzrok na zaniepokojonego barmana.

-Wybacz, chyba już sobie pójdę. - Gruber cofnął swoją dłoń i chwycił kapelusz. Francuz poczuł, że teraz jego dłoń była nienaturalnie zimna. Dziwne. Dotyk Niemca powodował, że czuł się pełny. Teraz jego ciało wypełniła pustka. Przygryzł wargę. Nie powinien tego czuć. Nie on. Zastukał palcami o blat baru. -Dobranoc. - porucznik po raz ostatni spojrzał na stojącego za barem Rene, który patrzył się prosto na niego.

-Proszę poczekać. - zanim Rene zdał sobie z tego co robi, jego usta wypowiedziały już słowa, których nie dało się cofnąć. Ręka oficera zamarła na klamce. Barman wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego. -Nie spodziewałem się tego po sobie, ale dziękuję za szczerość. Jakakolwiek by nie była, jest prawdą. Prawda? - Rene smutno się do niego uśmiechnął. Gruber nie odpowiedział. Wzruszenie ściskało go za serce, a gardło zacisnęło się, uniemożliwiając mu mówienie. Barman spuścił wzrok i dodał: -Życzę dobrej nocy. - i obrócił się, aby udać się na górę na spoczynek. Nie spodziewał się jednego: tego co zaraz zrobi porucznik. Ten chwycił go za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie, po czym pocałował go. Jego dłoń powędrowała wzdłuż boku barmana i spoczęła na jego biodrze.

-"Jezu, on znakomicie całuje." - pomyślał ledwo przytomny Rene, tonąc w namiętnym pocałunku z oficerem niemieckiej armii. Ten zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się miekkością ust ukochanego i przyjemnością jaką z tego obaj czerpali. Chwycił twarz mężczyzny w obie dłonie i pogłębił pocałunek. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie czuł. To było coś wyjątkowego. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Bicie serca znacznie mu przyspieszyło,a krew uderzyła do mózgu. Istniał tylko on i Rene, który o dziwo nie protestował, a odwzajemniał pocałunki. Barman objął Grubera w pasie i niechcący popchnął na ścianę tuż obok drzwi. Przyszpilił go do ściany, a pocałunki stawały się coraz to bardziej szybsze i płytsze. Porucznik zaczął dyszeć, a jego drżące dłonie rozpinały guziki kamizelki Artoisa.

-Boże, co my robimy...- mruknął Rene, pomiędzy pocałunkami. Lekko przygryzł dolną wargę partnera. Ten w odpowiedzi cicho mruknął. Ich dłonie poplątały się, co jakiś czas trącając się. -BOŻE! - barman gwałtownie się oderwał od Grubera. Miał zarumienione policzki i napuchnięte od pocałunków usta. Włosy potargane, kamizelka rozpięta. No nieźle...

-"Zaszalałeś, Rene, oj zaszalałeś..." - chwycił się za włosy, nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. Podbiegł do baru, chwycił flaszkę i wypił porządny łyk koniaku. Gruber wciąż stał przy ścianie z szeroko otwartymi ustami i zarumienionymi policzkami. Jakby go piorun strzelił.

-Chyba powinienem już iść...- po tych słowach porucznik wziął kapelusz, laskę i czym prędzej wybiegł przez drzwi jakby go sam diabeł ścigał. Tymczasem Rene stał przy kontuarze, a dłonie mocno mu drżały. Serce tłukło mu w piersi jakby chcąc uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie. On najchętniej sam by to zrobił.

-No i widzieliście co się stało. Czy to było naprawdę czy to był tylko sen? - przygryzł wargę, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i wszedł ciężkim krokiem po schodach na górę.

Dwa tygodnie później:

Przez ten długi czas barman starał się unikać porucznika. Nie było to specjalnie trudne: oficer od dwóch tygodni nie pojawił się w kawiarni.

-Nie wiem co się dzieje z Gruberem. Bierze na siebie wszystkie działania i sprawy, które przydziela mu generał. - zmarszczył brwi pułkownik, który siedział przy stoliku z Helgą.

-On jest jego prywatnym adiutantem. Więc nic dziwnego, że non stop przy nim przesiaduje. - zauważyłam przytomnie kobieta, siorbiąc koniak.

-Tak, ale już nawet nie zachodzi do kawiarni, aby z nami pogadać lub przynajmniej nie postać przy barze razem z Rene. - pułkownik spojrzał na swoją sekretarkę zafrasowany.

-A może ma to jakiś związek z Rene? - zasugerowała Helga, kierując wzrok na sylwetkę barmana. - Od dwóch tygodni stał się bardziej nerwowy. Zupełnie jak Gruber.- Pułkownik podążył za jej wzrokiem i skrzywił się.

-Nie. To niemożliwe. Oni obydwaj są w bardzo dobrych stosunkach. Czasami nawet współczułem Rene kiedy Gruber go podrywał.- pokręcił przecząco głową von Strohm. W głębi duszy jednak przyznał rację swojej podwładnej. Rene i Gruber zachowywali się co najmniej dziwnie. Każdy na wzmiankę o sobie, wzdrygali się i zmieniali natychmiast temat. No może Rene, bo Gruber szaleńczo się rumienił i spuszczał wzrok.

-Jak pan chce, pułkowniku. - blondynka obrzuciła pracodawcę uważnym spojrzeniem i dokończyła koniak. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale jestem umówiona z Herr Flickiem. - kiwnęła głową i wyszła z kawiarni.

-Życzy pan sobie coś, pułkowniku? - do stolika podszedł Rene, któremu wąsy nerwowo drgały.

-Usiądź. Musimy porozmawiać. - ton pułkownika wskazywał na to, że sprawa jest poważna. Barman usiadł sztywno tuż obok Niemca. -Co zaszło między Tobą, a Gruberem? -

-No widzę, że pan nie owija w bawełnę. - skwitował kwaśno Francuz.

-No więc? Jak jest między Tobą, a Gruberem? - pułkownik utkwił w nim swoje świńskie oczka. Rene zawahał się z odpowiedzią. Ich pocałunek nadal go prześladował. Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. -Wydarzyło się między wami coś więcej, mam rację? - teraz barman żałował, że pułkownik w nie tych sytuacjach co trzeba zachowuje wybitną spostrzegawczość. Nie odpowiedział.

-Czyli mam rację. Rene, posłuchaj mnie. On jest bardzo wrażliwym mężczyzną. Mimo, że czasami ma te swoje odchyły, on na swój sposób Cię kocha. Nie zrań go. Wasze podchody obserwowałem od tych dwóch lat. Nie powiem, bawiły mnie i bawią dalej,a widzę, że Ciebie to dręczy. Powiem Ci: idź do niego i porozmawiaj z nim. Mogę Cię nawet podwieźć. - zaoferował się pułkownik.

-No nie wiem...- Rene zawahał się. Sam pomysł był dobry, ale nie mógł przewidzieć reakcji Grubera.

Jednak po namowach Niemca, Francuz w końcu się zgodził i razem pojechali do chateu. Pułkownik zostawił Rene samego w hallu, w którym natknęli się na Grubera. Zapadła długa chwila milczenia. Obydwoje wpatrywali się w siebie z nieufnością i pewną dozą zażenowania. Zwłaszcza porucznik, którego policzki zapłonęły soczystą czerwienią.

-Tak więc...dzień dobry, poruczniku. - przywitał się w miarę neutralnym tonem Rene, choć wewnątrz aż go rozsadzało z nerwów.

-Dzień dobry, Rene. - oficer spojrzał na niego z czułością i błyskiem w oku.

-Przyszedłem tu, bo...chciałem porozmawiać. - Rene podrapał się po głowie nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć. -To co się wydarzyło jest dla mnie tak samo zawstydzające jak i dla pana...Po prostu straciłem czujność. Nie powinienem dawać panu nadziei.-

-Rene...- porucznik podszedł do barmana i delikatnie poklepał go po dłoni. -Było minęło. Zapomnijmy. - powiedział do niego zdławionym głosem. Uczył się tej linijki od tych przeklętych dwóch tygodni. Czuł jak serce mu się łamie na pół, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Jeśli chciał być blisko Rene, musiał się wycofać. Dobro Francuza stawiał nade własne. Artois popatrzył się na niego tępo z rozchylonymi wargami. Czy aby się przesłyszał?

-RENE! RENE! - ich rozmowę przerwał donośny okrzyk pułkownika, który zbiegał ze schodów, a za nim generał von Klinkerhoffen.

-Pali się! - zawołał dowódca i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Barman zamknął oczy i ciężko westchnął. Jego życie wcale nie zamierzało być spokojne.

-Chodźmy. - kiwnął głową i wraz z Gruberem udali się na górę, skąd leciał gęsty, szary dym.


End file.
